Le find fond de la perversité
by aki no sama
Summary: Délire de moi, heero meurt et se retrouve a faire une visite des lieu avec un duoguide plutôt étrange. histoire tiré d'un sketch de Pérusse.


Le fin fond de la perversité…

Disclamer personnages et histoire pas à moi.

Origine de cette… chose : ennuie profond en vacance donc pour ce distraire on écoute du Pérusse tous en pensant au g-boys et voilà se que sa donne !

Note : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe VV.

Les paroles en _italique _sont de moi.

Contexte : Dans cette histoire (si on peut appeler sa comme ça) Duo est un petit diable avec les cornes, la queue rouge et tous ce qui avec (il porte un pagne… j'avais pas le cœur a le mettre a poil). Heero… ben comme d'ab, d'horrible basket jaune poussin, un affreux (enfin LE) spandex bleu et son immonde débardeur vert. Heero quoi. Wufei… mmmm comme vous voulez w

…………………………..

Heero marche seul, dans un endroit sombre et… bizarre…

Heero : Tu parle d'un endroit !

Tous a coup il voit, ce qu'il suppose être un homme avec une longue tresse, des petites cornes sur le front et des pattes de chèvre.

Heero : Excusez moi.

Duo : Ouais ?

Heero : Es-ce que je suis au porte du paradis? Es-ce que c'est Saint Pierre ?

Duo : Non t'es au porte de l'enfer et c'est 5 francs.

Heero : Oh non, non, non

Duo (attention ceci est un rire) : Heuhéhahéheï !

Heero (désespéré) : Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

Duo : Ca c'est ton numéros de matricule (lui colle une étiquette sur le front avec comme numéro : 001 ). Viens je vais te faire visité.

Duo ouvre la lourde porte noir en fer forgé et ils entre tous deux en enfer…

Heero : Putain ! Ce qu'il fait chaud !

Duo : Tien voilà ta chambre.

Heero : Et de quoi je dispose dans cette piaule ?

Duo : Téléviseur et brosse à dent uniquement.

Heero : Et elle est neuve la brosse à dent ?

Duo : T'as mal compris c'est un téléviseur sur le quelle tu peut uniquement regardez brosse à dent.

Heero (encor plus désespéré) : Oh non, non, non

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï

Heero : Et c'est dans Ce lit (montre un vieux lit tout pourri rongé par les mites et dont la première pensé cohérente que l'on peut avoir a sa vue est : Mais comment fait il pour tenir ?) que je doit dormir ?

Duo (super content… comme d'ab quoi): Ouai ! et on t'en fais bouffer un morceau tous les matins !

Heero (en pleure) : ouin hin hin… snif

Duo : On appelle ça le petit déjeuné au lit !

Heero : Oh non, non, non

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï

Allez vien je vais te montrer la cantine !

Heero sèche vaillamment ses larmes, acquiesce et suis courageusement le diablotin.

Heero : Et qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe la dedans ?

Nous nous excusons mais pour des raison de budget les bruitages seront manuel, mais ne vous iniquité pas nous vous indiquerons ce qu'il sont censé représenté. Avec toutes nos excuses. Merci de votre compréhension.

BEUARP _(ceci représente un homme vomissant son déjeuné)._

Duo : Des légumes, de l'eu et du thé.

Heero : Mais c'est de la cruauté ! _(crue eau thé… zavé saisi le calambour ?)_

Duo : C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

Heero : Oh non, non, non

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï !

Heero : Est-ce que je pourrai écouté de la musique au moins ?

Duo : On te donne trois disques pour l'éternité. Et les voici (Donne trois CD a notre cher Heero)

Heero : Attend voir… L'album Blanc ? Les Beatles ?… c'est bien.

Heero souri et se dit ouf tout n'est pas si horrible finalement.

Duo (sourire sadique) : Je crois que t'a mal lu ! C'est pas les Beatles !

Heero (dont le sourire s'efface progressivement au fur et à mesure que le vrai titre parait) : Oh merde ! L'album de Gérard Blanc.

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï !

Heero (regain d'espoir) : Ah ! Mais ici y a les Stones, eux je les aime bien alors…

Duo (re-sourire sadique) : T'as encor mal lu !

Heero (dépité) : Stone et Sharden… oh merde

Duo (mort de rire) : Wahaha ! Et tien v'la le dernier !

Heero (sourire plein d'espoir) : Blue suede shooes ! Ah bah ça…

Duo (toujours mort de rire) : T'as pas tout lu !

Heero (au bord de la déprime) : Avec Dick Rivers… Oh non, non, non

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï !

Ils se dirigent vers une autre porte.

Duo : Alors ici on a un restaurent gastronomique.

Heero (regard plein d'espérance _(il y croie encor)_) : Ah vraiment ?

Duo : T'es sur de chopé une gastro et de payé des prix astronomiques.

Heero : Oh non, non, non

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï ! _(ceci est toujours le rire de Duo. Duo : on sait casse toi. )_

Ils continuèrent donc a marché a travers le royaume de Lucifer, Heero de plus en plus déprimé quand…

Heero : Oh ! Tien bonjours charmant jeune homme !

Wufei : Bonjour.

Heero (sourire dragueur) : Vous êtes très beau.

Wufei : Merci.

Heero : Sa vous dirai de venir à ma chambre et tu vois ce que je veux dire… (haussement de sourcil très évocateur)

Wufei : Faut commencer par ce connaître et parler.

Heero (re-déprimé) : Oh non, non, non

Duo : Heuhéhahéheï !

Ils continuèrent donc à avancer dans ce dédale sans fin. _(Wufei : As-tu seulement conscience que tes partis narrative servent a rien ?. aki : hein ? c'est vrai ?. Wufei : ok, c'est pas grave… aki ?) _

Duo : Et ici on a le bar des danseurs de l'enfer !

Heero (enthousiaste) : Chouette on y va ?

Duo (sourire vicieux) : Va y entre !

Talala Tali Ta Ta _(musique folklorique)_

Duo : Les danseurs folkloriques du Québec !

Heero (qui est en train de touché le fond) : Oh non, non, non

Duo : HAHAHAHAHA !

Heero (énervé): Dis donc, dois y avoir quand même moyen d'avoir un peu de plaisir ?

Duo : Un peu de quoi ?

Heero : PLAISIR !

Duo : Désoler, ce mot là est rayé de mon vocabulaire.

Heero : Merci quand même.

Duo : Sa me fais BIP _(bip de censure)_

Heero (agacé) : Bon, et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grande pièce ?

Duo : Cette pièce est remplie de meuble et tu dois te promener dedans pied nu jusqu'à ce que tu te cogne le petit orteil.

Heero : Maintenant ?

Duo : Maintenant, va-y, va-y !

Heero (se dirigent vers la pièce et entrant dedans) : Et quelle galère !

PAF _(bruit d'un orteil rencontrant violemment un mur)_

Heero : WOHCH Putain Chier !

Duo: Heuhéhahéheï !

Heero (se tenant le petit orteil et au bord des larmes) : Bon est-ce que c'est fini maintenant ?

Duo (mort de rire) : Attend il faut passer le ralentie !

Voix off : Alors on va revoir la séquence. Ici Heero qui s'avance tout en maugréant et le coup de pied

PAAFF _(bruit d'un orteil rencontrant violemment un mur mais au ralentis cette fois )_

Exactement au bonne endroit !

Duo: Heuhéhahéheï !

Heero (au bord de la crise de larme) : Bon est-ce que je peut sortir maintenant ?

Duo : Se sera pas long. Y a un autre ralentis.

Voix off _(le retour) _: Alors on va revoir d'un angle différent. Maintenant de face, on voit sont air abattu. Il décoche le coup de pied.

PAAFF _(bruit d'un orteil rencontrant violemment un mur toujours au ralentis)_

Quelle précision !

Owari

…………………………..

aki : et voilà. J'avoue c'est nul mais je jure que c'est génial en faite. C'est Heero qui c'est pas jouer.

Heero : NANI ! tu te fou de moi ! T'as vu ce que j'endure ?

aki : tu sais parler toi ?

Duo : éh, c'est quoi ce rire ?

aki : perdon ?

Duo : Il est pourri !

aki : ben en faite je….

Heero :pourquoi moi ?

aki : je sais…

Wufei : c'est quoi ce rôle de m… ?

aki : je….

Les 3 g-boy : t'as pas honte ?

aki : TT c'est si nul que ça ?

Les 3 g-boy : OUI


End file.
